The Foster
by peacelivelove14
Summary: Annabeth has been in many foster homes since she was eight, she isn't expecting the new one to be any different, they would say that she would always have a home there but then ship her a way to another. Percy isn't thrilled about getting a foster sibling and neither is his girlfriend Rachel when she finds out its a pretty girl the same age. Will Percy warm up to Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

The Foster  
Chapter 1  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

* * *

I walked up the grey stone steps to the dark red door of the house that I would be living in for who knows how long. The woman next to me who had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, rang the door bell. I have gotten to know her very well considering the number of foster families I have been in since my dad died when I was eight; if you're wondering what happened to my mom she left when I was a baby so she wasn't an option.

After a minute of waiting, a woman with straight brown hair and sparkling blue eyes opened the front door.

"You must be Annabeth, I'm Sally. Come in, come in." The woman says in a sweet voice. She stepped out of the doorway to let me in, I walked in and stood awkwardly while Meredith ,the woman, talked with my new foster mom. Finally, Meredith walked out of the nice cool house into the hot August sun.

"Give me a second, I need to get everyone else so you can meet them," She said walking to the stairs that were just across where you walked in. "Hey guys, get down here to meet Annabeth!" She yelled up the stairs. I heard foot steps from the floor above and then a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked at least a year younger than me came running down the stairs followed by a girl with short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes like the boy in front of her; she wore punk style clothes. Next, a thirty something year old with salt and pepper hair came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Thalia where's Percy," Sally said to the 'punk' girl.

"I think he is in his room listening to music," She said replied.

"Percy, get down here!" Sally yelled up the stairs louder to get the other persons attention.

"What," I heard a boy's voice say from a little to right of the stairs. I heard foot steps and then saw a cute guy with tan skin, black hair ,and sea green eyes. He pulled a ear bud out of his ear and looked at his mother.

"Come and meet Annabeth," She said motioning to me. He walked down the stairs eyeing me, when he got down he stood next to the 'punk' girl. "Now that everyone is here," She paused looking at Percy. "This is Annabeth Chase and she is going to be living with us for a while."

"Hi, I'm Jason," The boy with blonde hair said.

"Hi, I'm Paul, it's nice to meet you." The man with the salt and pepper hair said holding out his hand.

"You too," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Thalia," The girl said.

"I'm Percy," The boy with the black hair said.

"Percy, why don't you show Annabeth to her room," Sally said looking at the boy.

"Okay, come on Annabeth," He said and stared to go up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you all," I say grabbing my bag and running up the stairs two at a time. Percy was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. He starts down the hallway without a word.

He stops at the third door on the left. "This is your room, my room is next door, the bathroom is across the hall, Thalia's is on the other side of your room, Jason's is next to the bathroom, and my parents room is at the end of the hall." He says before turning around and walking into his room.

"Thanks," I say in an annoyed tone under my breath. I walk into the room, it has plain grey walls and a double bed. There are a pile of books on my bed for school and a desk on the far wall. I put my bag down on the bed and go back out of my room.

I go down the hallway and the stairs and I hear voices to the right. I fallow the voices to the living which is connected to the first room with a big open frame. There is a little set of stairs to the level that the couch and chairs are on.

They all look at me when I come into the room. I walk down the steps onto the hard wood floor and sit in one of the chairs.

"Did Percy show you your room?" Sally asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Good, so Thalia why don't you show Annabeth around the house and neighborhood," Sally said.

"Sure thing," She said getting up. "Come on Annabeth."

I got up and went into the room by the door just as Percy came down the stairs in a swimsuit and a bag in his hand. "Hey mom, I'm going to the pool with Rachel to practice." He said walking to the door.

"Okay be back before dinner," She said from her spot on the couch next to Paul. Percy walked out the door and closed it with out a second glance.

I raise my eyebrow a Thalia. "He's the star of the schools swim team along with being the star of the soccer team and baseball team but, he loves swimming and just being in the water. Rachel is his girlfriend and she times him and basically with do anything to spend time with him." She explained

"Okay then," I say and fallow her down a hallway to a room that I would have to say is a kitchen and then to a dinning room and so on. Finally, we went outside and walked around the neighborhood.

"Nothing interesting ever really happens here so don't expect anything to," Thalia told me.

"Cool, I like not interesting," I said in all honesty.

"That is Piper's house," She said pointing to a really big light brown house with some stone on it. "She's Jason's girlfriend and her dad is a movie star but she's cool. Jason and I hang out with the same friends as Percy, you can hang out with us to if you want."

"I don't know if Percy would like that," I say.

"Don't take it personally he doesn't really like new people he didn't like Leo at first but now they are like best friends," Thalia said.

"That makes me feel better I guess," I said. Thalia showed me where other people they hung out with lived and also told me some funny stories. We laughed a lot and I have to say that Thalia is pretty cool.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Sorry I haven't been on in forever. I got the idea for this when I was watching ****_the Fosters_**** so if it's like that, that would be why. Please tell me what you think! Peace out!**

**~Care**


	2. Chapter 2

The Foster  
Chapter Two  
Percy's P.O.V.

* * *

I walked into the pool and was hit with the smell of chlorine and the heat of the room. I looked around to find my red-headed girlfriend Rachel sitting on the bleachers near the lane pool. There was no one in the pool at this which is why I love to come here at this time so I'm alone and can focus. I walk over to the sliver bleacher that Rachel is sitting on and I put my bag down.

"Hey babe," Rachel says as I take off my shirt.

"Hey," I say and lean in to give her a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked as I hand her the timer.

"Yup, and thanks for timing," I tell her heading over to the first lane of the pool.

"Your welcome, so hows the foster?" She asked.

"I don't really know, all I do know is that her name is Annabeth," I tell her.

"Annabeth? That's a different name," She says

"I know but, other than that I know nothing," I tell her as I climb on the starting block.

"Start with 50 free," She tells me as I put on my goggles. I get ready to dive in when she says go. "And, GO!" She yells loudly.

I quickly dive off the block and into the water, I stay in the stream line untill I resurface at the halfway point. I start my stroke my arms going over my head and my feet kicking fast. I breathe on every fourth stroke getting to the frist end in no time. I do my flip turn and stay in stream line until I resurface again about halfway between the wall and the halfway line in the pool. doing the same as on the way down I make it to the end in no time again and touch the wall with my hand. I bring my head above the water breathing heavy as I hold on to the wall catching my breath. Rachel walks over with a smile on her face.

"24.39," She said.

"Yes, personal best!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you can beat the school record that you set last year," Rachel said.

"Maybe, come on let's do backstroke since I'm already in the water." I tell her and get ready.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to get out of the water and go home, you little fishy," Rachel said after I did a 100 of every stroke and a 200 of free

"Fine," I say and push myself out of the water. "And I'm bigger than you so I don't think I should be called a little fishy."

"Whatever," Rachel says rolling her eyes and handing me the timer. I walk over to my bag and pull out a green towel that I got from the swim team and put the timer in the bag. I quickly dry off with the towel, put my shirt back on, and put the towel back in the bag. I pick up my blue gym bag and put I put it over my shoulder. I turn to find Rachel behind me.

"I have to run my mom said to be home for dinner and that is in like a half hour," I said checking my phone it was 6:30 and we ate around 7:00 every night.

"Okay," Rachel said and leaned up to kiss me. "Bye."

"Bye Rach," I say running outside. The cool summer night air hit me like a wave as I ran down the street to get home. The pool wasn't that far away from my house but, it took a good amount of time to get home. I stopped running when I turned on to Olympian Lane, my house wasn't that far down the road and it would only take me a minute.

When I turn up the stairs to my house I hear a bunch of laughter behind me. I turn to see Thalia and Annabeth laughing like crazy walking to the house.

"Oh, hey Percy, I was, just telling Annabeth, about the time that, Leo got so hyper at the bonfire, and the back of his shirt caught on fire, and then we all pushed him into the pool, and jumped in so he wasn't the only one soaked." Thalia said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Cool," I say walking inside. 'Who would have thought they would be such good friends' I thought as I went up the stairs and into my room. I quickly changed out of my swim trunks and into a pair of black gym shorts. As I was about to go down stairs, something catches my eye outside. I look out the window to the backyard. I find Annabeth swinging on the swing, her blonde princess curls going everywhere. Somewhere of to the side I see Thalia standing there talking to her.

I pull my eyes away from the scene and walk out my door. I make my way down to the kitchen where I find my mom about to set the table.

"I'll take that," I say picking up the plates she had in her hands turning to the dinning room that was right next to the kitchen. I set the plates out and the grab forks and knives from the drawer and put then on the table.

"Thanks for the help, so how was practice," My mom asked.

"Good, I beat my time in free and came close in fly," I replied.

"That's amazing, honey," She says as she turns back to the stove to finish what she's cooking. "Food's almost ready, why don't you call Annabeth and Thalia inside for dinner."

"Okay," I say and walk over to the back door.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I really wanted to get to Percy's P.O.V. so we could see what was going on with him. We also saw some of him with Rachel and she will come in a lot more. Also, sorry for my misspellings I have to write on notepad because word is being really stupid, for those of you that don't know notepad doesn't give you spell check and with me writing fast I misspell words of use the wrong one, though I try to fix it on here. So, Please review and tell me what you think! Peace out!**

**~Care**


	3. Chapter 3

The Foster  
Chapter Three  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

* * *

After dinner, I thanked Sally for the food and then went up stairs to my plain room. I changed out of my jean shorts and orange T into a pair of gym shorts and a black T. I put my curly blonde hair in to a messy bun and sat at the end of my bed. There was a faint knocking at my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey," Thalia said.

"Hey," I said back.

"So, some of our friends are coming over tomorrow and you can meet them if you want," Thalia said then added "That way you don't get freaked out when they're all here."

"Thanks," I chuckle.

"No problem, now how do you like it here?" She asked.

"I have to say it's, so far, better than the others," I answer.

"That's good," She said. We just kept talking for a while. We each told stories about random things and laughed a lot. I'm surprised that Percy didn't come in and tell us to shut up. After a while Thalia got up and said, "It's about 10:30 I think if we want to actually wake up tomorrow we should at least start to get ready to sleep."

"Okay mom," I joked.

"Haha," She fake laughed and walked out the door. I climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up around eight and got dressed in a grey v-neck tee and a pair of jean shorts with a brown belt. I put on a fake leather bracelet with small studs on it and my beat up black converse. I walked down the stairs to see that Paul left for work before I got up and that Sally was just getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Annabeth your up, there is some cereal in the cabinet just rinse out the bowl and put it in the dishwasher when your done," She said quickly pointing to where everything was. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" I yell to her before she's out the door. I walk over to the cabinet that has the cereal in it and grab the first box I see which is Frosted Flakes and I grab a bowl from a different cabinet, a spoon from one of the drawers, and the milk from the fridge. I make my cereal and put the Frosted Flakes and the milk away. I sit down in one of the stools in front of the island. Once I finish my bowl I do as Sally instructed and rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher.

I walked out the back door and sat on the swing again. I look around and see a mother bird in a tree with her little babies in the nest. I also see a grasshopper hopping around in the grass. It was very peaceful outside with the birds chirping and the slight breeze blowing through my curly hair.

"You really like the swing, don't you?" I heard a guy's voice say. I turn my head to see Percy standing in the doorway.

"Maybe I just like being away from you," I say in an annoyed voice.

"Ouch," He said stepping down the steps onto the soft green grass.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked as he got closer.

"Actually Annie, I'm waiting for my friends to get here," He says like he's talking to a four-year old.

"Don't call me Annie," I said glaring at him.

"Why, does it annoy you Annie?" He asked just to get on my nerves.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked after I calmed myself down.

"Did I ever say I didn't like you?" He countered.

"I can see it on your face, it's the face all my foster families gave when they got tired of me," I say. He looked shocked to say the least. Before he can say anything I get off the swing and pushed past him. I walked inside and just tried to avoid him the best I could until their friends came.

Their friends got here not long after my little dispute with Percy. Thalia dragged me down stairs and in to the living room.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth," She said pointing to me. around the room there was a girl with tan skin, choppy brown hair, and what looks like blue eyes. Next to her was Jason and on the other side of him was a Spanish looking guy with black hair and brown eyes. On the chair next to the couch was a Chinese looking guy with black hair and brown eyes. In the chair next to him, was a girl with darker skin, curly golden brown hair, and gold eyes. In the last chair was Percy with a red-headed girl on his lap and on the ground was a boy with pale skin, black messy hair, and dark eyes. "Annabeth this is Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, and Nico." She says in order of where my eyes went.

"Hi guys," I said with a small wave.

"Hey Annabeth," A lot of them said at once. Thalia sat down on the floor and I followed her. We all talked and I have to say they are pretty awesome.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I wasn't going to post another chapter but I got bored. Whoops! But I just want to say you guys are amazing, in the like half a day I've had this up I got like 300 views and like 13 followers on the story! That's pretty crazy. So I hope you like the chapter, I really liked to write the part with Percy in it. So tell me what you think! The chapters are going to switch between Percy and Annabeth in case you didn't get that already. I probably won't post a chapter until tomorrow because I don't really know where to go from here so it will take me a while to write and I have softball tonight. See ya soon! Peace out!**

**~Care**


	4. Chapter 4

The Foster  
Chapter 4  
Percy's P.O.V.

* * *

We say goodbye to our friends and just sit there in silence for a good five minutes.

"Well," I say breaking the awkward silence. "I'm going upstairs"

I got up walked up the stairs to my room. The familiar blue walls greeted my eyes as I jumped onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling just thinking for a while; I couldn't believe how clam Annabeth was when she said that her foster families got tired of her, I would have been ready to punch something. Okay that might be exaggerating, I don't know how I would react if I've been in foster homes for a while and the got tired of me but, I can say that I probably wouldn't like it.

I don't really remember switching my position but, I found myself laying with my head hanging off the end of the bed. I heard a knock on my door and then Jason came into my room.

"I remember when we would have competitions to see who could stay like that the longest," He said with a smirk.

"And Thalia would always win," I said with a chuckle sitting up on my bed.

"Yup, and we would always try to practice when she was talking to our parents," And we both started to laugh.

After we caught our breath look to Jason. "How about a competition for old times sake?" I ask.

A smirk comes to his face as he says, "You're on, and you're going to lose."

He climb onto the bed and we both put our heads down. "So," He says try to start a conversation so it wasn't another awkward silence. "What do you think of Annabeth?"

"I honestly don't know, I don't really know enough about her to say yet," It wasn't a complete lie, I really didn't know to much about her but, after this morning I do want to find out more.

This went on for a while, asking each other random questions until Jason had to get down because he got a bad headache.

"Haha, I am victorious!" I say as I got up on my knees.

"I think you cheated," Jason said with a hand on his head.

"How can I cheat at this," I asked

"I don't know but, you found a way," He said.

"Guys, dinner!" My mom yelled from down stairs.

"We will settle this discussion later," I said pointing my finger at him before I went down stairs.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Here is the next chapter. I couldn't think of ANYTHING for this chapter, I probably stared at my computer for like 20 minuets and was just like, "Words present yourself on the screen!" It didn't work very well but then, I got this. I put Jason in because he hasn't done anything in the later chapters and I needed some Percy/Jason brotherly bonding. Then next chapter is going to be like a week from where it is now so they can be in school because I have ideas for when they are in school and I have no more ideas for the summer for them, I also really want the first day of school to be in Annabeth's P.O.V. so yeah. Please tell me what you think! Peace out!**

**~Care **


	5. Chapter 5

The Foster  
Chapter 5  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

I walked up the stone steps that lead to the big building in front of me. The place that most teenagers hated and would walk out without a second glance, high school. I just so happen to be one of the few weird people that like going to school; it was one of the only places to escape my awful foster parents for ay least a little while.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the school. The smell of girls perfume hit my nose making me want to puke. A lot for people turn to look at the little junior new girl, I was used to these looks being the new girl almost every year but, it didn't mean I liked them. I went down to the office fast trying to avoid the looks I kept getting from everyone that noticed I was new and then the friends they told.

I sighed with relief when the office came into view and quickly rushed to the window with a perky blonde woman behind it. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and I need my class list," I said trying to get the list and get out of there.

She looked up from the paper she was reading, eyeing me like she was making sure I was who I said I was. "Okay Annabeth," She said leaning over to grab something. "Here is your list and your locker number." She handed me a paper that she picked up.

"Thanks," I replied before going off down the hallway. I looked at the paper to see what my locker number was. 257. I kept saying it over and over in my head so I wouldn't forget it. I finally found the right locker and quickly opened it. It was the same as any locker a few dents and scratches in the metal. I looked at my class list to find out what I had first. English. Got it.

"So, you must be the new girl," A male voice says next to me. I look over to see a guy with blonde hair and blue leaning on the locker next to me. He looked older than me , my guess was that he was probably a senior.

"That's me," I say.

"I'm Luke," He said with a smile.

"Annabeth," I smile back.

"Well, Annabeth, I have to get to class but I'll see you later hopefully," He said and pushed off the locker, turned, and walked down the hall. I decided to go and find my class so I would know where it is.

On my way down the hall I saw a girl with dark drown hair leaning on the wall with her head buried in a book. I had some appreciation for this girl because I do that all the time. "Good book?" I found myself asking.

She looked up a little surprised when she poked her head up from the book. "Very," She answered.

"I'm Annabeth," I said so she doesn't think I'm some creepy stalker who likes to talk about books. Though, she might think that with or with out knowing my name.

"Reyna, so you like to read?" She asked just trying to make conversation.

"Yep, I love it," I pause not sure what to say. "Can you show me where room 201 is?"

"Yeah sure, that's where my next class is," She said pushing off the wall and leading me to a room down the hall on the right. "Here it is."

"Thanks," I say and I'm about to walk in when I notice two familiar people making out. For sure it's Percy and Rachel; how do they not care that creepy people could just watch them. "Gross." I say and walk into the classroom as the bell rings.

"Yeah, they do that everyday," Reyna says from behind me, I can almost hear the eye-roll in her voice.

"I feel bad for you," I say with a smile on my face. We both start to laugh as we take two seats in the middle of the class. When we stop laughing, the red-head herself comes walking into the classroom.

"Oh, hey Annabeth and ... Reyna?" She asked. She got a nod from Reyna telling her to continue. "I'm having a back to school party tonight at my place and you guys should come."

"That sounds cool, thanks," I replied. She gave me a smile and turned in her chair to face the front of the class.

At the end of the day, school was pretty good. Reyna was in all of my classes and I must say she is pretty cool. We happened to like a lot of the same things. I haven't seen Thalia or any of them today, unless you count the not-so-much conversation with Rachel today but I don't.

Most of the teachers were very nice and didn't really seem to take any notice that I was new. The classes didn't seem all that bad, just like any other class that you don't want to go to but you have to.

On the walk home, I finally found Thalia.

"How was your first day?" She asked

"Good, the teachers are nice," I answered.

"Well, that's good," She said as we turned the corner onto the street that we lived on.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Like any other, teachers I hate giving me lessons I hate," She said and I laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It sounds like your day was full of hate," I said.

"Yep, I don't like school so it always is," She explained.

"Sounds like fun," I say.

"It is you should try it," She said looking at me with wide eyes before she started to laugh.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this chapter is sucky, I have ideas but she need to meet people and stuff. I probably won't be able to update for a while because my cousins are coming over for the weekend and the I have camp next week but, I will try to write when I get the chance. So tell me what you think! Peace out!**

**~Care **


	6. Chapter 6

The Foster  
Chapter 6  
Percy's P.O.V.

The air was starting to get cool and the sun was dipping down behind the mountains making the sky an orange color as I walked down the street to the big familiar house of none other than Rachel. As I stepped closer I could hear the faint sound of the music Rachel was playing. I opened the big wood door to see some people dancing to a song that I now realized was 22 by Taylor Swift everyone else was either standing by the walls of the living room or taking to their friends.

I looked around for the red-haired girl who threw the party. I finally found her sitting by the Stolls looking bored out of the mind.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to them.

"Percy!" Travis greeted.

"What's up, we haven't seen you like all summer!" Conner yelled over the music.

"Nothing really except getting a foster sibling," I told them.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yep, she should be here I saw her leave the house with Thalia," I explained looking around.

"So, it's a girl," Travis said. "Is she cute?" Conner finished.

"I don't know what you guys this is cute so, I can't answer that question," I said because Rachel was right behind them and she would kill me if I said Annabeth was cute. I mean she isn't ugly so I couldn't say she was ugly. You know what, I'm just going to stop this argument in my head, it's just making me confused. "See for yourself, she is around here somewhere and is probably the only one here you don't know."

Travis and Conner left after that in search of the blonde haired girl. I sat down on the couch next to Rachel and put an arm around her waist.

"Hey," I said to her. She looked at me and smiled. "what?" I questioned

"You are so weird and hopefully the little hunt you gave the Stolls will keep the away for a while." She said.

"Maybe," I said.

"Or maybe not," She said pointing to a spot in front of us. "Speaking of Annabeth." I followed her finger to see Annabeth standing in the crowd in front of us. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had some rips near the knee, a blue tank top, and a gray cardigan that she pushed the sleeves up to her elbows. Her curly hair was actually somewhat tamed and her gray eyes where shining as she smiled at something the person she was taking to said. All I can say is that she looked really pretty tonight.

"While that might not take them long at all," I said looking over at Annabeth. Some people in the crowd moved away and I could see who she was talking to.

"Is she talking to Luke?" Rachel asked.

"It looks like that," I told her.

"How did someone like her start talking to Luke, one of the most popular guys in school?" She asked.

"I don't know, ask Annabeth," I said to her.

"No," she said simply.

"I thought you guys got along?" I asked.

"That doesn't I like her," She said.

"Wow," I said and looked back over to Annabeth. I didn't like that she was talking to Luke, he has a bad reputation and I don't know why but I don't want to see Annabeth get hurt by him.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I finally updated, I really didn't know what I wanted to happen in this chapter but, I got this. I hope you like it. I really need to get to the parts that I think will be better, I have SO much planed and I hope you guys will like it. Anyway I'm finally getting back into the writing mood after camp and I need to put some stuff out before I go camping the week after next week. I hope to get one more chapter up maybe later tonight before I go to my cousin's but, I have softball tonight so we'll see. Tell me what you think. Peace out!**

**~Care**


	7. Chapter 7

The Foster  
Chapter 7  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

I talked to Luke for most of the party. To my surprise he was actually pretty nice, most of the people I meet at the schools I go to are jerks. We talked about favorite bands, songs, colors, anything really and to my surprise we have a lot in common.

I noticed a few times during the night that Percy was looking at us or maybe it was just me but, it was still uncomfortable. I did my best to ignore it and just continue to talk but that's kind of hard when you know that someone is looking at you.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9:15 and I have to be back for 9:30.

"Hey Luke, I'll talk to you later I have to get back home," I told him.

"Okay, I had fun tonight we should do it again soon," He said.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I said with a smile as I turned to walk out of the house. I can't belive it I just got asked out by Luke.

I walked enjoying the silence for a while, that was until I heard foot steps behind me.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said when he was next to me. "What are you so smily about?"

"It isn't really any off your business ," I told him.

"Does it have to do with Luke?" He asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned.

"I saw you with him tonight, Is he why you look so happy?"

"Why do you even care, what's with the new interest in me, I thought you didn't like me?" I said

"Because I just don't want to see anyone get played by Luke again," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He has a reputation," He answered, not like it really helped.

"What kind of reputation?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

"He cheated on a number of girls one of them being Thalia," He said.

"That doesn't mean he'll do it again," I said not sure why I really wanted to stick up for him.

"Think what you want, I'm just trying to help you out," He said putting his arms up in surrender.

"Just a question, why are you trying to warn me about him?" I ask.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," He said and then walked up the steps of the house that I didn't realize we reached. I just stood there for a second surprised at what he said. I quickly got myself together and went inside and up to my room.

The grey walls were somewhat soothing. I laid down on my bed and put my hands over my eyes. Ugh why do boys have to be so confusing. Why did Percy not want to see me get hurt when just weeks ago he hated me. So what if Luke cheated on Thalia it doesn't mean he'll cheat on me. I probably laid on my bed for a good hour before I finally gave up on trying to figure out what happened tonight. I got into my PJ's and went to bed quickly ready for a probably equally confusing day.

I got up in the morning and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green T-shirt. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was in the room when I walked in.

"Good morning," I said and went to get some cereal. No one really answered and I really didn't expect them to, I just at down and ate my cereal.

I quickly finished my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink before getting my bag and walking out the door to school. The walk was quite peaceful, with no one to talk to I just thought about last night. I still couldn't understand why Percy doesn't want to see me get hurt when he has shown no signs of being a friend to me. Somethings will just never get an answer I decided that this is one of them.

I walked up the steps of the school and found Reyna leaning on the wall, face buried in a book.

"Hey Reyna," I said walking up to her. She looked like she was going to say something but before she could two boys with brown hair came running out of the school followed by a girl with brown hair and green eyes, she looked furious. "Who are they?" I ask.

"Conner and Travis Stoll, they pull pranks on everyone so, watch out for them. The girl following them is Katie Gardener, they pull pranks on her the most." Reyna answered.

"Okay," I said and I started to walk inside. I got to my locker quickly hoping not to see Luke until later today. Of course it didn't work like that and he walked up just as I was about to leave.

"Hey," He said leaning on his locker.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask.

"Good, you?" He asked.

"Great," I said. He was about to say something but luckily the bell rang preventing more of this awkward conversation. "I have to get to class."

I walked down the hall mentally scolding myself for making that so awkward but, I kept thinking about how Percy said he cheated on many girls. I just couldn't get it out of my mind.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**So, I promised this chapter and I couldn't leave you guys hanging. I probably won't update this weekend because I will be with my cousin but I will try to update soooo much next week because I'll be gone for probably a week or two. I really want to get to the good part in this story, I know exactly what I'm going to have happen I just need to get there. I hope you like this chapter, I really like to write the parts between Percy and Annabeth it's just so much fun. So I'll update soon and keep telling me what you think of the story I love to hear what you guys think. Peace out!**

**~Care**


	8. AN

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry of the lack of chapters, I'm working on one now. I just started school last week and it's really crazy with field hockey after school everyday. Also, I couldn't think of what I wanted to have happen in the next chapter of a while, I finally came up with it last night :). I just want you guys to know that the story will still be going on just not as often. I hope you guys understand and the next chapter will be out soon (hopefully) probably by this weekend. Peace out!**

**~ Care**


	9. Chapter 8

The Foster  
Chapter 8  
Percy's P.O.V.

I walked down the familiar halls of Goode to my last class of the day. I had English with Mrs. Sanders, the worst teacher in the school. She was probably around 65 years old and had a wrinkly face and short white hair. She looks like she would be one of the nicest people on Earth but, if you talked even a whisper she would snap.

I sat at the back of the classroom next to Beckendorf (his real name is Charles but, everyone calls him Beckendorf except Silena Beauregard, his girlfriend.) He smiled at me as I sat down and gave a smile wave with his huge hands. I waved back at him and turned my attention to the front of the class. The class was even more boring than I thought it would be and the harder I tried to pay attention the more it made my head hurt. I really just wanted class to be done so I could go to practice, I looked at the clock ten more minutes. I tried not to look at the clock because that would just make time go slower, I just looked at the front of the class trying to pay attention.

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of class. I walked out of class as fast as I could and went to find my locker. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my backpack getting ready to go to the locker room.

"Hey Percy," I heard Rachel say from behind me.

I closed my locker door and turned around. "Hey Rachel."

"Can we talk?" She asked

"I need to get to practice, you know how Coach is, can we talk after practice?" I asked.

"I guess we could," She said.

"Thanks," I said and took off for the locker room.

When I got there almost everyone was changed and waiting from Coach. I quickly got changed and put on my cleats and shin guards on right before Coach walked into the room.

"You guys ready," He said. "Good, now get down to the field and give me two fence lines."

We all mumbled yes coach under our breath and got our stuff. I went and helped one of the freshmen with the water jug and we all walked down to the fields. When we got there we put our stuff down and started to run. The running wasn't that bad, I finished first and waited for the rest of the group. I got some water and started to kick a ball around. When everyone got back we got into partners and started to pass. It was what we did everyday except if we had a game the next day we wouldn't run. After that Coach told us to get into two lines and practice give and go's, I was first with Travis Stoll, I started to dribble up the field and then I kicked it up in front of Travis so he could run onto it and then he did the same. We did that until we reached the end line and jogged back. After give and go's we worked on 2v1's. I ran in and then got passed the ball then I ran up to the goalie and dogged them and kicked it into the goal. After 2v1's we scrimmage. I ended up getting three goals and my team won. After we scrimmage, practice was almost over but, Coach wouldn't be happy until we did some hills. I ran up the hill and back down five times like told us to do. After everyone was done we were able to leave. I walked up to the locker room and grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I walked down to the parking lot and saw Rachel waiting. I didn't think she would actually wait I thought that she would go home and tell me later. I walked up to her.

"Hey Rachel," I said walking up to her.

"Hey Percy, can we talk now?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

She took a deep breath and said "I think we need to break up".

The words ran through my mind. "Why?" I asked stupidly.

"I just don't think it's working out," She said.

I could she it on her face, she looked guilty. I finally put it together. "You like someone else," I said.

"What, no, Percy I just don't think it's working out," She said but I could tell she was lying.

"You like someone else," I repeated before I turned and started to walk home.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I got the chapter up this weekend! YAY! insert victory dance here- Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and stuff like that cause I'm like half asleep right now (don't go to bed at 3 then wake up at 6:30-7 and then play softball all day, I'm sill tired and that was yesterday). I hope you like the chapter, also sorry if I used the wrong terms for soccer, I play field hockey not soccer. Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing! I hope I can get a chapter up by next weekend. Peace out!**

**~Care**

**P.S. **

**I personally love this chapter because of the break up. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

The Foster

Chapter 9

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I walked up the stone steps and into the house; I kick my shoes off and rush up the stairs and into my bedroom. The room is still as clean and bare as it was the first day I got here, I'm not really the one for decorating and I don't have much to decorate with. I take my backpack off and sit down on the bed. The bed gets filled with papers as I start to take my homework out of my bag. It doesn't take me long but it doesn't make it any less boring.

I hop up from my bed and walk into the hallway. There isn't anyone it, which isn't a surprise, Jason and Thalia are probably still doing homework and Percy most likely on his way home from practice. When I got downstairs, I was surprised to Percy sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Hey," He said not looking at me.

"What's up," I said. "You look upset."

"Nothing," He said picking up his backpack and getting up to leave.

"No," I said standing up, blocking his path. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you even care, you said it yourself, we don't like each other," He said try to get around me.

"That doesn't mean I to act like a jerk to you," I said blocking his path agin.

"It doesn't matter," He said.

"Well now your getting all defensive about it, so, I'm going to think it matters," I said sitting back down.

"Fine, if you must know, Rachel and I broke up," He said in an exasperated tone.

"Why? I thought you guys really liked each other," I asked.

"I thought we did too, but, now she likes someone else," He said putting his head in his hands and sighing.

"Well, she's a bitch," I said and he started to laugh. "What? It's true," I asked.

"The way you said it, though," He said in between laughs.

"Hey, at least I can cheer you up," I said.

"You did, thanks," He said getting up and going to his room.

"You're welcome," I yelled after him.

The next day at school I went to my locker, like I did everyday.

"Hey," Luke said as he walked up to his locker.

"Hey," I said back to him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yeah, it would be fun, we haven't really hung out a lot," I said and I could tell by the look on his face that I was wrong.

"That's not what I meant, I meant like on a date," He said.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, that would be fun," I said stumbling over my words.

"Cool, I'll see you later, Annabeth," He said before he walked away. I just got asked out by Luke, while then.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wasn't in the writing mood for a while. But, since I updated I'm going to tell you what is going to happen in the next few chapters. In the next chapter we will probably have some jealous Percy because Annabeth is going on her date. After that we will have the Annabeth and Luke date and what happens after the date. Then, we got a Percy chapter which I have know idea what will happen in it. And finally after that, we get into some of the things that I have been planing since the beginning! YAY! Anyways, who else is super excited for the HoH to come out NEXT WEEK! OMG I have been waiting forever for this! Wow, this is getting kinda long so I guess I stop it here. Until next time, which will hopefully be soon, PEACE OUT!**

**~Care**


	11. Chapter 10

The Foster

Chapter 10

Percy's P.O.V.

I walked down the hallways ready to get out of here as soon as possible. I didn't want to see Rachel at all and it didn't help that I had a lot of classes with her. If I didn't get out of here soon, I would probably punch someone, but luckily there was about five minutes left of school and then I have soccer.

The time ticked be slowly. I wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher had to say. I tapped my foot on the tile floor in a steady beat. Finally, the teacher started to explain the homework mean there was only a few minutes left in class.

I stared to pay attention when she explained the homework so I would fail it. Finally, the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and walked out the door. I walked down to the hallway toward the locker room.

I got ready for practice like I always did. Coach came in and yelled at us for not being ready and told us to do three fence lines. After the fence lines we did some drills, Coach was being way harder on us than usual because we were playing the number one team in our league and one game away from making playoffs. We also only had this one game left, so it was twice as hard as it normally was.

The practice was over surprisingly quick. I headed up to the locker room and grabbed my backpack that was filled with a big text book from almost every class. I was the first out of the locker room and went home as quickly as possible.

I walked into the house and up to my room. I took a quick shower went downstairs. As I walked into the living room, I notice Annabeth sitting there with the music channel on. Counting Stars by OneRepublic was blaring out of the TV as Annabeth sat there staring off into space with a smile on her face. Her stormy gray eyes flicker to me as I walked into the room; I grabbed the remote that was next to her and pushed the mute button.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was listening to that?" She asked rolling eyes.

"It did, but I didn't care," I told her as I plopped down on the couch. "So, what are you so smiley about?"

"I'm not smiley," She said trying to not smile.

"Yes you are," I said poking her face. "Right there."

"Fine, if you must know I have a date tomorrow night," She said deciding that there wasn't a point in trying to hide it.

"Ohhh, little Annabeth got a date!" I yelled with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up!" She yelled hitting my arm.

"Ow," I said grabbing my arm. "You hit hard."

"Well in my defense you were being a jerk," She said.

"Well, may I ask with whom your date is," I said jokingly.

"With whom your date is, seriously?" She asked.

"Yes, now answer the question,"

"Luke," She said looking at the ground.

"What, you're going on a date with Luke?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you care so much," She said glaring at me.

"Just don't get hurt," I mumbled before getting up and walking to my room.

"I don't understand why you're so upset about it," She said when I was on the stairs.

There was a knock at the door and since it was only me and Annabeth home right now, I decided to get the door. I ran down the stairs and turned the knob. I knew who was behind the door even before I opened it, but it didn't make me any more okay with seeing them.

"Luke," I said trying (and failing) to sound happy.

"Hey Percy," He said patting me on the back like we were friends.

"Annabeth, your date is here," I yelled up the stairs. I heard her faintly say okay and then the sound of footsteps.

She came around the corner and I felt like my eyes were bugging out of my head. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a gray sweater, she had he gray converse on also. Her blonde hair was curly like it normally was and she had a gray beanie on. She looked good to say the least. I looked over at Luke and could tell he thought the same, I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Hey," She said to Luke.

"Hey," He said back to her.

"Okay, you two kids have fun and don't do anything stupid," I said trying to give them the typical parent speech.

"Shut up Percy, and if we're doing this don't wait up," She said walking out the door with Luke right behind her.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you like it. I promise I will update SOON hopefully tomorrow, maybe really late tonight, I'm in a writing mood right now, instead of a reading mood which I have been in like all week. Plus with field hockey I have like no time but, my season is over and all I have now are practices so a lot of chapters soon. Next chapter we get to see Annabeth on her date. Please tell me what you think. PEACE OUT (until like tomorrow hopefully)!**

**~Care**


	12. Chapter 11

The Foster

Chapter 11

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I walked out of the house with Luke, I was ready to get out of there, Percy has been acting weird ever since I told him I was going on a date with Luke. He wanted to know, so it wasn't my fault.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Luke as we turned onto the side walk.

"I thought it would be fun to just have a little picnic in the park," He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile, it was my kind of date, small, nothing really big.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the park. I saw the little picnic basket over by the line of trees. He lead me to it holding my hand.

"You look pretty tonight," He said as we sat down.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I told him.

He laughed as he pulled out some food. There were some sandwiches(turkey, my favorite), chips and water. We ate the food and talked about school and life and stuff. After we finished our food we laid down and watched the stars.

"Why did you cheat on Thalia," I asked. It was in my head the whole time.

He looked over at me. "That was a mistake," He told me.

"The cheating or the relationship?" I asked.

"Both, the cheating was wrong but when I tried to fix thing I realized the relationship was a mistake," He said looking back at the stars.

"You tried to fix things?" I asked.

"Yeah, I bet Fish Boy didn't tell you that, I tried to talk to her and she would just walk away at school and when I went to her house Fish Boy and Sparky would tell me to leave," He said his gaze on the stars never faltering.

We sat there in silence for a while. I realized it way later than I thought it was and told Luke we needed to go. It was dark as we walked up to the porch.

"I had fun tonight," He said.

"Me too," I said getting ready to go inside. I looked at Luke and saw he was leaning in. _Did he want to kiss me? Of course he does why else would he be leaning in! _My mental argument didn't really help so I did the first thing that came to mind. I said, "Bye," Way louder than needed and walked into the house. _Wow smooth Annabeth._

I walked down the halls of Goode that I was still getting used to. I was trying to find my bio class, _I think it was down this hallway. _I turned down the hallway and walked toward the end of it, I realized it wasn't down there and went to turn back when I saw something that almost made me drop my books. I saw Luke making out with none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I quickly walked away not wanting to attract attention. I finally found the bio room with a few minutes to spare; I sat down and let out a sigh.

I walked out of the big school and started to walk home.

"Hey Annabeth," I heard the familiar voice of Luke say. I kept walking not wanting to look at him let alone talk to him. "Annabeth, what's up?"

"Nothing," I said still walking.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around before saying, "Yeah right nothing, what's wrong."

"Next time you want to make out with someone, do it in a place where no one can see you," I said before turning around and walking off.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**So I updated. Yay! I know it was kinda fast for Luke and Annabeth to break up but I really didn't want to write them as a couple and I really wanted to get to some of the things I have in my head. Next chapter might be shorter because I want Percy and Annabeth to talk but that leads into the next Annabeth chapter. I plan on having some back story in the next few chapters also :). Tell me what you think. Peace out!**

**~Care**


	13. Chapter 12

The Foster

Chapter 12

Percy's P.O.V.

I walked home from my long soccer practice. I actually couldn't wait for the regular season to be over because Coach was pushing up really hard. The door was unlocked, which it always is, when I got to the house.

I walked into the living room to see Annabeth sitting on the couch looking upset and mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing," She said defensively.

"Yeah, nothing, that's why you're sitting here looking all sad," I said and she glared at me.

"Why should I?" She asked still glaring at me.

"Why not," I answered leaning back.

"That's not an answer," She said crossing her arms.

"I told you about what was making me upset the other day," I said.

"Fine," She said sighing. "Luke was kissing Rachel in the hallway today."

"Wow, not even a day, that's low even for him," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, I guessed," She said looking at the ground. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You aren't stupid, Luke is just really good at acting," I told her patting her shoulder.

"Yeah he sure acted like he liked me," She said looking like she was about to cry.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can kick his butt this season in swimming," I said with a smile.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, do that."

We talked for a while just about random things like school and what things we did when we were little. We ended up telling funny stories and laughing at almost everything.

"Hey, do you want to go to the pool?" I asked.

"Isn't a little late, It's already 7:30 and it's a good 30 minute walk from here," She said looking at the clock. Our town pool closed around 8 everyday, but I could go whenever I wanted because I knew the owner really well and he knew I knew how to swim.

"Yeah, but I can get us in," I told her smiling. She nodded her head and went to go get changed. I did the same and soon we were ready.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup," She said walking out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**So I got a chapter up. Yay! Next chapter is one that I have been planning forever and am super excited to write. And next chapter will have some back story. Sorry it's a short chapter but I didn't really have anything planned and just wrote them talking :). Hope you like it. I'll be back in however long it takes me to write a chapter. Peace out!**

**~Care**


	14. Chapter 13

The Foster

Chapter 13

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We walked down the street in silence for a while until Percy broke it.

"So," Percy said awkwardly. "Um, what was your old town like."

"Well, it was a small town, my dad would take me to the park and we'd play catch for hours," I aid remembering my eight year old self playing catch with my dad.

"Sounds like fun," He said looking straight ahead.

"How about you, what was it like when you were younger," I asked nudging him with my shoulder.

"When I was little my dad would take me down to the lake and we'd swim for hours," He said not looking at me.

"Paul would take you to the lake, he doesn't seem like the one who would do that Sally does," I said mostly to myself.

"Paul isn't my actual dad," He said awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry, would it be bad if I asked what happened to him," I asked looking to see his reaction.

"My dad was in the navy and Thalia and Jason's dad was in the air force, they were like best friends they did everything together. When my uncle died my dad wouldn't do anything, I finally got him to come out of his room and play with. Soon after that he went back to the war and a little while after that, someone came to the door and my mom answered, she quickly broke down and I didn't understand what was happening. I soon realized he wasn't coming back." He said staring straight ahead like if he were to look away he would bust into tears.

"I'm so sorry," I said looking at him and or the first time since we started to walk he looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was sad, but he put on a smile.

"We all have a sob story, what's yours, I opened up to you so you must do the same," He said.

I took a deep breath and started my story, "When I was eight my dad had to go to the store, we lived in a nice town so he wasn't so worried. We only lived about five minutes away from the store so it was going to be a quick trip. After a while of him not coming home I started to get worried, I even went to hide in my room like someone was going to come and kill me. Once about an hour passed of me hiding I heard a knock at the door, I looked out the window and saw it was the police so I quickly ran downstairs and answered the door. When they told me what happened I was on mental shutdown. They took me with them for the night and then I met Meredith who put me in my first foster home. I was there or about six months before they got sick of me and I went back. Soon after that I was with an elderly couple who were never able to have kids of their own, I was with then for longer, but soon the started to forget everything and I was back where I started. That has been happening ever since."

"Sorry," He said looking down.

"Like you said everyone's got a sob story," I said.

"We're here," He said walking to the building.

We walked over to the pool and quickly got into the water. It was warm which was nice since it was so cold outside. We swam around for a while not saying anything, it was nice and relaxing. That was until Percy yelled 'cannonball' and jumped into the water, splashing me directly in the face. He saw that I didn't enjoy being splashed in the face got an evil smirk on his face. He proceed to slash me in the face.

"Stop, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked swimming around me.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, you like swimming and seaweed is in the ocean and let's be honest, your brain isn't actually a brain," I explained.

"Okay then, Wise Girl," He said smiling, still swimming around me.

"Wise Girl?" I questioned.

"Yes, cause you think you're so wise and you're a girl," He explained.

"Good observation, Seaweed Brain, I am a girl," I said clapping my hands together.

"Ha-ha," He fake laughed.

I just looked at him for a while before slashing him in the face and diving away. I heard Percy say something about me getting it. I just kept swimming away from him. _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming!_ Kept replaying over again in my mind. _Shut up, now is not the time!_ I turned to slash him in the face again, but as soon as I turned around he splashed me in the face.

It turned into an all out splash fight. It went on for minutes, I think. We finally stopped and Percy swam into the deep end. I started to relax, I leaned on the wall of the pool and just stayed there for a while. I didn't realize Percy coming back over until he said something.

"Annabeth, you're so boring," He whined.

"Oh thanks," I said and he came over and started to pull me toward the center of the pool. "No Percy, no."

He pulled me to the center and stood in front of me with his hands on my waist making sure I would go back to the side. He looked at me and smiled, I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. He started to lean in and my eyes went wide. _What is with guys trying to kiss me?_ Not that a I didn't want Percy kiss me. _Wait, what am I saying? I don't want Percy to kiss me, do I? Ugh, I don't know anymore._ I quickly pulled away when our lips were centimeters apart.

"It's getting late, we should go," I said.

"Um, yeah," He said getting out of the pool.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**So I updated, I got really distracted yesterday. I hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think. Peace out!**

**~Care**


End file.
